DECISIONES ENDÓMICAS
by Mimori 2.0
Summary: El rey Endo busca pareja y hay varios interesados, para lograr ser el elegido deben pasar 3 pruebas, acompaña a Kaze y descubre lo que pasará.
1. Trailer

**DECISIONES ENDOMICAS**

-Si no te casas con alguien, yo te buscare un prometido-

-Pero mamá…-

-YA DIJE! Te doy 5 días, en la tarde del 6to día estaré ahí.

* * *

 **UN REY QUE NECESITA UNA PAREJA**

* * *

-Uy! Que horrible! Tu madre escoge unos prometidos muy feos!-

* * *

-Quiero a alguien que tenga buen corazón y que no le importe mi dinero-

-Eres muy exigente-

* * *

 **MUCHA GENTE INTERESADA**

* * *

-Oíste?! El rey escogerá a su rey o reina!

* * *

 **EXTRAÑOS RECUERDOS**

* * *

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo he visto en otro lado-

* * *

 **UNA AYUDA ¿NECESARIA?**

* * *

-Necesitare la ayuda del hipnotista del reino-

* * *

 **PETICIONES RARAS**

* * *

-Me prestan a su hijo?-

* * *

 **UNAS PRUEBAS DE OTRO MUNDO**

* * *

-Deberán pasar 3 pruebas-

* * *

 **DE LOS CREADORES DE "POR CULPA DE LIKA"**

* * *

-Mi hijo! Cómo pueden tratarlo así?

* * *

 **DECISIONES ENDÓMICAS**

* * *

-AY! Yo no sé cocinar!

* * *

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 _Este Viernes (02/FEBRERO/2018)_

Basado en la historia de Decisiones Salomónicas!


	2. PARTE 1

**DECISIONES ENDOMICAS**

Hace mucho tiempo, más exactamente en la edad media (cuando aún existían Reyes, reinas, esclavos, etc), en el reino de Inazuma vivía un gran rey, que además de ser guapo era muy noble...

Era un rey muy feliz, sin embargo, esa felicidad no le iba a durar mucho tiempo...

-Por favor dile que nos faltan caballos- le decía el rey a su fiel consejero.

-Sí, no se preocupe, yo le aviso- le respondió amable su consejero.

-Ay Ki… perdón, Fudou, aún no me acostumbró a tu nuevo apellido, bueno, ya te dije que no me hables de usted, me haces sentir muy viejo, y no lo soy- le reclamo el rey.

-Ya se Endo, pero me parece descortés no hablarle con respeto al rey, además usted también dígame Kido, ni yo me acostumbró a ese apellido- respondió el consejero, el cual tenía cabello café, en rastas y ojos rojos.

-Ok y ¡No te preocupes! ¡Si fuimos a la escuela de caballeros juntos!- le respondió el rey, el cual TAMBIÉN tenía el cabello café, con ojos cafés (?).

 _Después de pelear un rato sobre cómo hablarle al rey…_

-Bueno, está bien- se resignó Kido.

-¡Muy bien! Y... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Fudou?- le pregunto.

-Regulares, aún no está de acuerdo en que sea el consejero real, ya sabes lo celoso que es- le dijo Kido soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno, también debes entenderlo, Fudou fue un delincuente por un tiempo hasta que tú lo llevaste por el buen camino, no creo que quiera que lo que más ama se aleje de él- les respondió Endo con tono sabio.

-Sí, pero necesito mi espacio, además yo también me pongo celoso cuando un montón de chicas lo rodean y no me quejo-.

-Sí, pero... Ok... Eso no lo puedo contradecir... Pero yo sería igual que Fudou con mi pareja- le explicó.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo piensas conseguir pareja?- le pregunto Kido.

-Pues, cuando llegue la persona correcta- le dijo.

-¡Morirás solo!- le regañó.

-¡Que cruel! ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Endo.

-¡Te la pasas en el castillo! Y no sales con nadie que no sean tus amigos-

-Ok, ya, pero pues es que... A la persona que busco, no la encuentro-.

-Uff, a ver, ¿qué tipo de pareja quieres?- pregunto Kido, intentando ayudar a su amigo.

-Para empezar, no me importa si es hombre o mujer, el género es lo de menos, pero busco a alguien que me ame por quién soy, no por ser rey, también quiero a alguien que sea de buen corazón y que a pesar de todo, nunca me deje, quiero que sea un amor eterno- término de decir Endo.

Kido solo quedo sorprendido.

-... ... ... ¡IMPOSIBLE LO QUE PIDES!- respondió Kido enojado- La descripción de tu pareja es similar a Fubuki y Tachimukai JUNTOS. ¡Y ellos ya tienen a sus parejas! Es más, ¡Fubuki hasta hijo tiene!-

-Bueno, pero no te enojes... Ya vez que es lo que pido, si no hay nadie así, supongo que gobernaré solo- suspiro

-Pero si mueres sólo no tendrás un descendiente, ¿Quién gobernará entonces?- preguntó preocupado Kido.

-Aún no se, me estoy debatiendo entre tú y Fudou o Goenji y Shiro- le dijo en pose pensadora Endo.

-¡DE ESO NO SE TRATA!- le grito- Dejemos esta discusión ya, debes irte de una vez, si no, la noche te alcanzará.

-¿A dónde voy?- pregunto confundido Endo.

-¡Pues con tu madre! ¡Acordaste que hoy irías a visitarla!-

-¡Cierto! Aún no se ¿por qué se fue a vivir lejos y dejo la comodidad del castillo?-

-Pues ya estaban cansados de toda la responsabilidad y trabajo que provoca ser un rey, además era una buena forma de hacerte algo independiente- esto último Kido lo susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, bueno, vete ya- prácticamente Kido lo corrió.

-Ok, ok, te encargó el castillo- dijo Endo subiendo al carruaje.

-Sí, que te valla bien- dijo Kido viendo el carruaje partir.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unas 3 horas desde que Endo salió del castillo, sus padres no vivían lejos, solo habían decidido salir del reino, de momento ellos vivían en el "campo/bosque", habían decidido ir a un lugar tranquilo y no a otro reino, aunque claro estaba, de vez en cuando salían a comprar más comida o cosas por el estilo.

Cuando Endo llegó, diviso a su madre en la entrada algo furiosa y a su padre sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?- le grito su madre- Te esperábamos hace 1 hora-.

-Lo siento, hubo algunos inconvenientes- respondió nervioso Endo, su madre enojada no era algo que le gustaría enfrentar en estos momentos.

-Sí, ya, deja que te crea algo de lo que dices- dijo su madre.

-Bueno, lo bueno es que ya llego- intento aligerar el ambiente su padre.

-Tienes razón, no discutamos por la impuntualidad de Mamoru ahora, entren- cuando la mamá dijo esto, todos entraron a la casa.

-¿Y de que querían hablarme?- empezó a preguntar Endo.

-Es de un tema por el cual tu padre y yo estamos algo preocupados-

-Sí, y la cruel verdad hijo, es que eres muy torpe en este tema- suspiro su papá.

-Ya entendí, no me regañen todavía, pero ¿de qué me hablan?-

-Del amor, ¿de que más va a ser?- dijo su mamá como si este tema fuera el más importante del mundo.

-Pero, ¿por qué del amor?- pregunto Endo un tanto confundido.

-Hijo... Ya tienes... 23 años, ya es hora de que te cases, quiero ver a mis nietos, pero si nunca te casas ¿Cómo los veré?- le reprocho un tanto molesta.

-Ay mamá, solo es por eso... Creí que era algo más grave - dijo Endo sin darle importancia al tema...

-Lo siento, hijo, usualmente estaría de tu lado, pero a mí también me gustaría ver a mis nietos- comento el padre apoyando a mamá.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez me casé para cuando cumpla 30, solo denme una oportunidad para encontrar a la persona correcta-

-NOOO! Ya te di 7 años, te iba a casar a los 16, así que te daré una amenaza- le dijo su mamá.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Endo. ¿Iba a amenazar a su propio hijo?

-Si nos consigues pareja dentro de una semana yo te buscaré una- le dijo su madre.

-Pe-pero mamá- reprochó Endo.

-¡YA DIJE! Te doy 5 días, en la tarde del 6to día estaré ahí-

* * *

-¡Mamá!- reclamó Endo.

-No quiero que me reclames nada Mamoru, soy tu madre y tengo poder sobre ti, además estaba pensando en casarte con Kido, después de todo no estaría mal, es un buen chico-.

-Mamá, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Kido se casó hace 7 años-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la madre sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho tú estabas ahí, tu les organizaste la boda a él y a Fudou-.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado, me estoy haciendo vieja… Bueno, el punto es que te doy hasta el sábado para que encuentres a tu prometido, en la tarde estaré ahí-.

-Bueno, está bien- dijo Endo mientras pensaba como encontrar a su pareja ideal.

La casa de inmediato se puso en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- le pregunto su madre.

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?-

-¡Pues que ya te vayas! No es por correrte ni nada, pero si no te vas ahora tendrás menos tiempo para encontrar a tu pareja- explico.

-¿Oh? Bueno... Entonces... Ya me voy- dijo Endo.

-Sí, ya conoces la salida- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Ok- dijo mientras salía de la casa y subía al carruaje.

-Cariño, pásame la lista de los príncipes o princesas que estén solteros- le dijo la mamá al papá extendiendo una mano.

-Pero, ¿Por qué querida?- pregunto el padre confuso.

-¿Enserio preguntas?- vio como el hombre asentía- Nuestro hijo es Mamoru, ¿crees que consiga una pareja para el Viernes tal y como el exige?- el padre puso una cara de confusión- ¡Es obvio que no! ¡No hay personas así en el reino! Así que cuando llegue el sábado y mi hijo me diga que no tiene pareja yo ya estaré lista con alguien para él- término de explicar.

-Oh, entiendo querida, le tienes muy poca confianza a nuestro hijo-

-No es poca confianza, Mamoru es muy exigente en gustos, y personalmente, creo que no hay una persona así, como la que él pide en el reino-

-Esta bien, cariño, te creo- dijo el hombre dándole a su esposa un enorme libro "Príncipes y Princesas 2017".

-Ya verás Mamoru, yo te pondré una gran pareja- sonrió su madre malévolamente.

* * *

 _3 horas después_

Endo se encontraba entrando al castillo mientras pensaba cómo encontrar a una persona tal y como le había explicado a su amigo hace unas horas atrás.

-Oh, Endo, ya llegaste, me alegro- le saludo Kido cuando vio entrar a Endo por aquellas 2 grandes puertas que daban al salón real.

-Sí, ya llegue, ¿ocurrió algo cuando me fui?- pregunto Endo, aunque fuera torpe se preocupaba por su reino.

-No, ninguna novedad- dijo Kido.

-Bueno, está bien, eso es bueno- dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo en la visita a tus padres?- pregunto el consejero preocupado.

-Mi madre me dijo que si no estoy comprometido para el sábado ella me va a conseguir a alguien con quien comprometerme- explico.

-¡UY! ¡Qué horrible! Tu madre escoge un s prometid s muy fe s!-

-Lo sé, tengo que pensar una manera de cómo encontrar a mí persona soñada en esta semana- dijo Endo y es que por muy desesperado que estuviera no iba a casarse con cualquiera.

-Bueno, te apoyaré en lo que necesites, pero si es hasta el sábado tendrás muy poco tiempo para conocer a esa persona-.

-Ya sé, pero… ¡Kido no me distraigas! Estoy tratando de pensar- se quejó Endo.

-Lo siento, te dejo pensar- dijo Kido mientras se quedaba callado.

…

…

…

 _30 minutos después_

- _Endo ya pensó mucho, es raro que este callado tanto tiempo_ \- pensó Kido sorprendido viendo al rey.

-¡LO TENGO!- exclamó Endo feliz levantándose de su asiento y sorprendido a Kido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el de rastas algo desorientado por semejante grito.

-Ya sé que haré para encontrar a mi pareja- dijo Endo.

-Y, ¿qué harás?- pregunto Kido.

-Te lo digo después- dijo Endo que se dirigía a las puertas del salón real para ir a donde se encontraba el mensajero real.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-.

-Necesitare la ayuda del hipnotista de reino- fue lo último que escucho Kido antes de ver a Endo desaparecer por aquellas puertas.

-¿El hipnotista del reino? Pero… ¿Para qué?- se preguntaba Kido.

 _1 hora después._

Kido se encontraba nuevamente solo en el castillo, esperaba que volviera su rey.

-Ya volví- anunció Endo entrando a aquella sala real.

-Ya era hora, creí que solo ibas a decirle al mensajero real que fuera por el hipnotista del reino- dijo Kido.

-Así era, pero solo tenemos un mensajero así que tuve que ir yo mismo por las demás personas- suspiro Endo como si estuviera cansado.

-No le mientas Endo, nada más fuiste por Shiro y por mí, nosotros llamamos a los demás- dijo el médico del reino, Goenji Shuuya (cabello color crema y lacio con un mechón azul, ojos negros y un muy buen cuerpo), quien entraba con su esposo Goenji Shiro, ¿Su apellido de soltero? Fubuki (cabello plateado y ojos grises, apariencia de ángel).

-Jejeje, igual fue mucho trabajo para mí, tuve que soportar muchas miradas extrañas hacia mi persona- dijo Endo nervioso.

-Bueno, ¿Quién más vino?- pregunto Kido queriendo detener a estos 2, siempre que peleaban tardaban horas en callarse.

-¡Yuuto! Te he dicho que no te juntes con este maldito pelos parados- dijo entrando un chico de cabello café (un poco oscuro) y ojos verdes, cuerpo bastante varonil.

-Akio, Goenji es mi amigo, tengo derecho de hablar con él, además, ya no tiene el pelo así- dijo Kido reclamándole a su esposo, Fudou Akio.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero Yuuki y yo vinimos desde algo lejos así que nos gustaría empezar ya con esta reunión- decía el siempre alegre Tsunami Jousuke, cabellera rosada con forma de palmera y ojos negros, éste venía acompañado de su prometido Tachimukai Yuuki, un joven muy tierno de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

-Cierto, yo también quisiera empezar ya, a decir verdad tengo mucha curiosidad del saber porque Endo necesitaba mi ayuda tan desesperadamente- dijo un peli rojo de ojos verdes y piel muy blanca, a su lado entraba su esposo, un peli verde de ojos negros, claro su cabello estaba largo. Sus nombres, Hiroto Kiyama y Ryuji, antes conocido como Midorikawa.

-A mí también me intriga, ¿Por qué se necesitaría al hipnotista del reino?- decía entrando Afuro Terumi, un rubio de cabello largo y de ojos rojos, venía acompañado de su prometido Fubuki Atsuya, joven de cabello rosado y ojos naranjas, al igual que su gemelo tenia apariencia de ángel, pero no te confundas.

-Las preguntas al final, a decir verdad me queda muy poco tiempo, pasen y siéntense- dijo Endo dejando a todos pasar al comedor.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto el chef del reino, Tobitaka Seiya, cabello morado peinado de manera extraña, a su lado estaba sentado su prometido Toramaru Utsunomiya, de cabello grisáceo, ambos con ojos negros.

-Iré al punto, mi madre me ha dado 6 días para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida juntos- empezó a hablar Endo.

-No le veo lo malo- dijo Tsunami.

-La verdad es que yo aún no tengo pareja- dijo Endo avergonzado.

-Eso no me sorprende- dijo Fudou abrazando a Kido por la cintura.

-Y me ha amenazado, me dijo que si yo no encontraba a alguien para el sábado ella me iba a conseguir a alguien- término de explicar.

-Ufff… es grave- dijo Goenji mientras recordaba como la madre de Endo le había presentado a alguien antes de conocer a Shiro.

-Lo sé- dijo Endo desanimado.

-Solo escoge a alguien del reino, no puede ser tan difícil, todos se mueren por ti- dijo Afuro sin darle importancia al asunto pues se devoraba al menor de los gemelos con la mirada.

-Pero es que Endo no quiere a cualquiera… él quiere a alguien especial- dijo Kido mientras les comenzaba a contar de la persona soñada de Endo.

-Pero si es imposible encontrar a alguien así- menciono Midorikawa.

-Es como pedir a un Shiro y a un Tachi JUNTOS- comento ahora Toramaru recalcando la palabra juntos.

-Eso mismo dije yo, pero ya saben que es necio- suspiro Kido.

-Pues entonces que se quede con la futura persona que le va a conseguir su madre- dijo Fudou; a Endo lo recorrió un escalofrió.

-Esperen, no se adelanten, yo tengo un plan para encontrar a mi pareja en 4 días, conocerla en 1 día y para el Sábado ya estaremos bien juntos- dijo Endo.

-Bueno, el plan es…- dijeron todos esperando saber el plan, si Endo hacía un plan todo podía pasar.

-Antes que nada necesito tu ayuda- dijo señalando a Hiroto, después de todo, él era el hipnotista- y…- dijo ahora mirando a Goenji y a Shiro, quien inmediatamente tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y?- preguntaron todos.

-¿Me prestan a su hijo?-

-¿Eh?- dijeron shockeados la familia Goenji.

-Necesito a su hijo- dijo Endo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamó la pareja.

-No se preocupen, no le hare nada malo, su hijo está en la última etapa de mi plan-.

-Primero dime tu plan, ya después yo te diré si te lo presto o no- dijo Goenji hablando como si su hijo fuera un objeto.

-Ok, mi plan es…- dijo Endo comenzando a relatar su plan- ¿Qué les parece?-.

-HASTA CREES QUE TE VOY A DAR A MI HIJO- dijo Goenji enfadado.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, hasta se va a divertir- dijo Endo tratando de convencerlo.

-NO- dijo ahora Shiro.

-Por favor-.

 _Una pelea después_

-Bueno, está bien, pero si algo malo le pasa olvídate de tu futuro- le advirtió Goenji.

-S-sí- respondió con miedo Endo.

-Hagamos esto ahora que se acaba el día- dijo Tobitaka viendo el cielo, parecía que eran alrededor de las 4.

-Sí- dijeron varios emocionados, oh sí, eso iba a ser divertido. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a disolverse, ya sabían que hacer, informar la noticia.

-Oigan- dijo Endo entrando a su cocina, todos los chef y ayudantes lo vieron y le hicieron una reverencia- Necesito que hagan un buffet, hoy hare un baile- anunció.

-Sí- dijeron mientras comenzaban a cocinar más rápido.

* * *

Afuera del castillo se encontraban Midorikawa y Shiro caminando por las calles.

-¿Escuchaste? Endo, el rey, va a hacer un baile para encontrar a su futura pareja- dijo Midorikawa hablando bastante fuerte, pero sin gritar, llamando la atención de varios ahí.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía, ¿Cuándo es?- pregunto Shiro siguiendo el juego.

-Es hoy a las 8:00 de la noche, pero hay una condición-.

-¿Cuál?- Shiro actuaba muy bien, si parecía intrigado.

-Sólo pueden ir los que no tienen pareja, si va alguien con pareja inmediatamente será descalificado y el rey lo odiaría-.

-Vaya, eso sería horrible, el rey no odia a nadie, si de repente me llegar a odiar me sentiría muy mal- dijo Shiro.

-Bueno, tu y yo ya tenemos pareja así que no podremos ir- dijo Midorikawa fingiendo tristeza.

-Pero no me importa, yo soy feliz con mi pareja- comento Shiro.

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Midorikawa terminando la conversación.

-¿¡Oíste!? El rey escogerá a su rey o reina- dijo una chica de ahí que había escuchado la conversación. En ese momento pasaba un chico de cabello azul y largo, ojos color avellana, llevaba una bolsa con lo necesario para una comida simple.

-¿El rey escogerá a su pareja?- susurró extrañado el peli azul.

-Claro que lo escuche, pero no hay que olvidar la advertencia, sólo pueden ir los que no tienen pareja- dijo otra chica.

-Yo no tengo pareja, así que iré- dijo un chico al lado de ellas.

-Yo tampoco, también iré- dijo la primera chica.

-Pues yo si tengo y no la voy a dejar así que no iré, me cuentan como estuvo- dijo la segunda chica.

-Si- dijeron ambos.

-El rey- volvió a susurrar el chico de ojos avellana mientras se sonrojaba al recordar a aquel que le quitaba el sueño en las noches- Yo no tengo pareja, tal vez deba presentarme- dijo- Pero qué digo, es imposible que me escoja a mí, no se hacer nada- y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

 _En otros lados:_

Tachimukai y Toramaru hacían lo mismo que Midorikawa y Shiro mientras los demás se encargaban de pegar folletos en las paredes.

A los 10 minutos todo el reino sabía de la noticia y se preparaban para la fiesta.

* * *

-Bueno, ahora que todos saben, voy a poner guardias en la entrada, todos los solteros estarán en la lista, los que tienen pareja no, de esa manera evito quedar con alguien que tenga pareja- dijo Endo viendo la situación del reino desde su ventana.

* * *

-Ichirouta ¿escuchaste? El rey Endo escogerá a su pareja- dijo su madre al peli azul que acababa de entrar a su casa.

-Si madre, lo oí- dijo Ichirouta desanimado.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto su padre.

-Creí que tu sueño era casarte con el rey, desde hace 7 años que suspiras por él- dijo su abuelita.

-Sí, pero no tengo posibilidad, yo no sé hacer nada-.

-Te dije que lo consentiste demasiado- dijo ahora su abuelito regañando a la esposa de su hijo.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta, no te permito que te deprimas así, después de todo, si vives en el castillo no tendrías que hacer nada, para eso están los sirvientes- dijo su madre ignorando el comentario.

-No quiero ser un inútil- dijo Kazemaru.

-Te vas a presentar quieras o no- dijo su madre- Así que vete a arreglar- lo obligó.

-De acuerdo- dijo- Pero aún me queda 1 hora así que iré a ver a Miyasaka, no me tardo- y con esto salió de la casa.

-Ay, ¿Qué hare con ese niño?- suspiro la madre.

 _Afuera de la casa._

-Kazemaru, te iba a buscar- dijo un chico rubio y más bajo que el peli azul.

-Qué curioso Miyasaka yo también- dijo sonriendo sonrojando al otro.

-Supongo que escuchaste la noticia- dijo el rubio.

-Sí-.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto.

-Voy a ir al baile, me gustaría que fueras conmigo, no quiero ir solo- dijo Kazemaru.

-Pero yo no tengo interés con casarme con el rey, ese siempre fue tu sueño- dijo el otro cabizbajo.

-Lo sé y está a punto de cumplirse-.

-Kazemaru, ¿no puedes enamorarte de otra persona?- pregunto Miyasaka esperanzado.

-No, Miyasaka, para mi eres solo mi mejor amigo, ya te lo dije, el único para mi es el príncipe Endo- dijo el otro.

-Pe-pero- tartamudeo el más bajo.

-Te dije que no, no quiero pelear contigo ahora, ¿me acompañas o no?-.

-Yo…- Miyasaka estuvo a punto de decir que no pero se le ocurrió algo- sí, te acompaño-.

-Qué bueno, arréglate, en 1 hora nos vamos- dijo Kazemaru saliendo de ahí y regresando a su casa.

-No te preocupes Kazemaru, me aseguraré que ninguno de nosotros sea escogido jajajaja- rio malvadamente Miyasaka mientras entraba para arreglarse.

Una vez ambos arreglados y muy guapos se encontraron afuera de la casa del peli azul y fueron al castillo para el baile.

 _Afuera del castillo_

-Nombre- pedían ambos guardias enormes a las personas en la fila.

-Natsumi Raimon- dijo una castaña.

-Aki Kino- dijo ahora una peli verde.

-Fuyuka Kudou- dijo esta vez una peli morada.

-Están en la lista pueden entrar- dijeron ambos guardias haciéndose a un lado dejando entrar a las 3 chicas.

-Si- exclamaron y entraron, una vez adentro los guardias se volvieron a poner enfrente de la puerta.

-Nombre- volvieron a exigir los guardias.

-Kumoi Sakura- dijo una chica de cabello azul*.

-No estás en la lista- dijeron ambos guardias mientras la tomaban de ambos brazos y la lanzaban.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito la chica.

Kazemaru y Miyasaka, que iban unos lugares atrás, quedaron asombrados.

-Kazemaru, yo creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Miyasaka.

-No, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, creo que si estamos en la lista- dijo el peli azul.

-Pero si no, seremos lanzados como aquella chica- dijo.

-No te preocupes, vamos- dijo Kazemaru tratando de esconder su miedo.

-Nombre- pidieron los 2 guardias.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta-.

-Miyasaka-.

Los guardias buscaron en la lista tardándose un poco asustando a ambos chicos, aunque claro eso sería bueno para Miyasaka.

-Están en la lista, pueden pasar- dijeron mientras se hacían a un lado y los dejaban pasar.

-Gracias- y ambos entraron.

* * *

Una vez entraron fueron guiados al salón real, no fue difícil encontrarlo, después de todo había varias flechas que se encargaban de indicar el lugar.

El salón estaba adornado de una muy hermosa manera, sin duda se habían esforzado mucho. Todos hablaban, alguno se conocían y otros simplemente comían, no había señal del rey.

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto Kazemaru a su amigo de manera nerviosa.

-Sí, de hecho creo que exageraste- mintió Miyasaka, era obvio que se veía bien, pero sin exagerar, la idea era darle inseguridad e irse de ahí.

-Rayos, espero que al príncipe no le importe- dijo Kazemaru viéndose.

-Creo que si le va a importar, yo creo que sería mejor sí nos fuéramos de una vez y evitáramos la humillación-.

-No, esperé 7 años por esta oportunidad, ya llego y no la desaprovechare- dijo Kaze con determinación.

-Pero yo…- Miyasaka no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escuchó como las puertas se cerraron de golpe causando mucho eco.

 _Detrás de las puertas._

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de comenzar- dijo Kido, él había sido uno de los que cerraron las puertas cuando los 2 guardias les fueron a avisar.

-Ya era hora- dijo Fudou mientras tomaba a su esposo y lo besaba siendo correspondido al instante. Después de un rato Kido se separó.

-Ya, debemos ir con Endo-.

 _De vuelta en la sala real._

El sonido de las trompetas llamo la atención de todos, inmediatamente comenzaron a salir todos los amigos del rey para dar paso al mismo rey.

-Hola gente del reino- dijo Endo con la voz fuerte causando gritos de todos al ver al rey.

-Dios, es más guapo en persona- susurro el peli azul.

-Ehem, como decía el día de hoy, organice esta reunión tan improvisadamente porque quiero escoger a mi prometido o prometida- comenzaba a hablar Endo- Y bueno… para saber quién será mi pareja necesitare 2 cosas. La primera es su total discreción-.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos algo confundidos- La segunda es...-.

-Deberán pasar 3 pruebas- anunció.

-¿Eh?-.

-Sí, las 3 pruebas contienen todo lo que me importa que tenga mi pareja, es por eso que son tan importantes-.

-Ohhh- exclamaron todos.

-Para estar en las pruebas hay una condición, deben ser puntuales- dijo ahora Kido.

-Está bien- dijeron nuevamente todos a coro.

-Ahora anunciaremos la primera prueba- dijo nuevamente Kido.

Todos inmediatamente prestaron atención.

-La primera prueba es…- comenzó a hablar Fubuki emocionado.

-Una prueba de cocina- termino de hablar Toramaru emocionado.

Inmediatamente los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, después de todo, una prueba de cocina sería fácil para todos, o eso creíamos.

-¡AY! ¡Yo no sé cocinar!- exclamo Kazemaru, pero solo él y Miyasaka pudieron escuchar debido a los gritos de los demás.

-La prueba es mañana a las 9:30 am, será un desayuno, así que estén atentos, esperamos puntualidad- advirtió Goenji y todos asintieron.

-Bueno ahora disfruten del baile- dijo Endo mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Dicho eso todos los amigos de Endo se pusieron a bailar, al poco rato los demás se iban uniendo creando un buen ambiente, algunos se fueron inmediatamente a sus casa para practicar.

-Kazemaru, tú no sabes cocinar, sería mejor si nos rindiéramos y evitáramos la humillación- dijo Miyasaka.

-Sí, tal vez lo mejor sería abandonar, pero no lo haré, no me rendiré- dijo Kazemaru mientras iba a tomar algo de "ponche".

 _Unas horas después y varios vasos de ponche más tarde._

-hip… Miyasaka… mi vihip… vida se acahip… acabó- intentaba decir Kazemaru, quien se encontraba sonrojado.

-¿Por quéhip…. lo dices?- pregunto Miyasaka en el mismo estado.

-No she cocihip… cocinar- pronuncio.

-¿Qué les pasará a todos?- se preguntaba Endo viendo a todos comportarse de manera extraña.

-Endo, te tomo prestada una habitación- dijo Fudou mientras se iba a una habitación con un Kido sonrojado y balbuceando palabras.

-¿Eh? Bueno-.

-Endo, yo también te pido una- anuncio Afuro casi corriendo con un Astuya igual a Kido.

-Ohh~ ya entendí- dijo Endo.

-Lo mejor sería que les digas a los guardias que los dejen en sus casas- dijo Hiroto con un Midorikawa (en el mismo estado que los ukes) en sus brazos, él era decente y no se aprovechaba de la situación.

-¿A quiénes?-.

-A ellos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a todos los demás invitados que quedaban ahí.

-Oh, bueno-.

Mientras tanto, Goenji y Shiro seguían bailando pegaditos ignorando el ritmo de la música.

 _-Ese chico, se me hace familiar-_ pensó Shiro, que se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Goenji, estaba viendo a cierto peli azul, quien estaba siendo arrastrado por un guardia de seguridad a la salida.

-Shiro, hay que dormir hoy aquí- dijo Goenji.

-Está bien- dijo sin apartarse de Goenji.

-Oigan tortolitos, ya vayan a una habitación- les grito Tsunami, llevando a un Tachimukai en brazos, este se había quedado dormido.

-Cállate Tsunami- le respondió Goenji mientras tomaba la mano de Shiro y se iban a una habitación evitando la de Fudou y Kido y la de Afuro y Atsuya, no les interesaba escuchar lo que hacían.

Segundos después el único en la sala era Endo.

-Mañana, mañana es el día en que estaré más cerca de mi futura pareja- dijo Endo mientras también se iba a su habitación.

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kazemaru_

-Bueno señor y señora, les dejo aquí a su hijo- les dijo el guardia dejando a Kazemaru en el sillón y retirándose.

-Sí, gracias- le dijo la madre mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa- Hijo, ¿Qué hicieron como para que te pusieras a beber así?- pronunció.

-Jejeje, yo puedo, yo sé que puedo- balbuceaba Kazemaru en sueños.

-Vamos cariño, súbelo a su habitación, espero que mañana nos cuente que paso con el tema del prometido- le dijo la señora a su esposo.

-Voy- dijo el padre al tomar a su hijo en brazos y subirlo a su habitación.

-Espero todo este bien- dijo la madre.

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

 _En el castillo_

-Hoy es el día- dijo Endo viendo su reloj, marcaba las 7:30, según había entendido la prueba sería a las 9:30, le quedaban todavía 2 horas, pero conociendo a Kido lo quería justo en esos momentos en la sala.

Se vistió con el atuendo más adecuado para la ocasión y bajo a la sala, todos ya estaban ahí esperándolo, ¡hasta Tsunami! Bueno… Kido era alguien a quien debías respetar, después de todo tenía autoridad y su esposo lo respaldaba.

-Ahora que Endo ya llegó decidamos a los jueces- pronuncio Kido.

-No puede ser tan difícil, es una prueba de cocina, seamos todos los jueces- dijo Tsunami relajado.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado- dijo Kido algo dudoso.

-Apoyo eso, creo que sería mejor si solo 5 fueran los jueces, entre ellos el principal debe ser Endo- dijo ahora Hiroto.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el siempre distraído Endo.

-Simple, es tu futura pareja quien va a cocinar, lo ideal es que tú pruebes su comida- dijo Afuro.

-Aunque no le veo lo necesario a eso, después de todo, tienes sirvientes- dijo Atsuya.

-Sí, pero… bueno, yo quiero que sepa cocinar- dijo Endo.

-Ok- respondieron todos.

-Volviendo al tema de los jueces, Endo ya está decidido como 1, faltan 4, yo propongo que Tobitaka y Toramaru también sean jueces, después de todo, ellos atienden un restaurante y tienen experiencia en la cocina- dijo ahora Goenji.

-Me parece bien, ¿alguien más?- pregunto Kido.

-¡YO!- grito Midorikawa.

-Dame una buena razón como para que tú seas juez- dijo Fudou retadoramente.

-Amo comer- respondió con simpleza.

-Buen punto- dijo Kido.

-Solo falta 1- dijo ahora Tachi.

-Creo que… Tsunami o Tachimukai serían buena opción- propuso Fubuki.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los 2 nombrados.

-Porque están acostumbrados a las comida de afuera, después de todo viven en una cabaña en la playa- contesto Fubuki.

-Ah bueno- dijeron los 2.

-Creo que es mejor Fudou- dijo nuevamente Kido.

-¿Por qué el? ¿Qué sabe él de cocina?- pregunto Tobitaka.

-Él no sabe nada, pero creo que está acostumbrado a comer de todo así que es una buena opción- dijo.

-Si él está de acuerdo, por mi bien- dijo Endo.

-Si Yuuto me lo pide lo haré- afirmo Fudou.

-Bueno ya está decidido- dijo Kido.

-Ahora hay que preparar todo- pronuncio Endo y todos se fueron a organizar las cosas.

 _En la casa de Kazemaru_

 _ **9:15 am**_

-Au, mi cabeza me duele, ¿Qué hice ayer?- se preguntaba Kazemaru, quien apenas se levantaba.

-Ichirouta, ayer llegaste ebrio, te vino a dejar un guardia, quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue en el castillo- dijo su madre.

-¿En el castillo?- pregunto aun desorientado.

-Sí, en el castillo, Miyasaka vino hace rato pero no te quiso despertar-.

-Ohh~

-Menciono algo de unas pruebas- dijo.

-¿Pruebas? … LAS PRUEBAS- exclamo, vio la hora de su reloj y se asustó, comenzó a cambiarse desesperado y se fue sin desayunar- Te cuento al rato- fue lo último que se escuchó de él antes de que se azotara la puerta.

Miyasaka esperaba afuera de su casa, había escuchado los gritos de Kazemaru y sabía que le esperaba un regaño, pero la idea era que se les pasara la hora.

-Miyasaka, luego te regañaré, vámonos ya- dijo Kazemaru mientras corría y detrás de él iba Miyasaka.

 _En el castillo_

En las puertas del castillo se encontraban Kido y Fubuki.

-Ya son las 9:29, vamos a cerrar- dijo Kido.

-Seguro- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa empezando a cerrar.

-¡Esperen!- grito Kazemaru seguido de Miyasaka llegando a la puerta.

-Apenas llegaron, no debería dejarlos entrar- dijo Kido seriamente.

-Pero lo bueno es que llegaron- dijo Fubuki sonriéndole a Kazemaru.

-Sí, exacto, así que pasen- dijeron los 2 haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a esos dos.

-Gracias- dijeron los 2 y entraron, inmediatamente sintieron como las 2 puertas se cerraban detrás de ellos.

-Pasen, es por aquí- dijo Shiro guiándolos a la cocina seguido de Kido.

Una vez llegaron, Kazemaru y Miyasaka se colocaron en un lugar y los otros 2 se fueron a donde estaba Endo.

-Muchas gracias por venir- comentó Goenji.

-El rey Endo aprecia mucho su puntualidad- dijo Afuro.

-Después de todo el rey ama la puntualidad- dijo Shiro sonriendo.

- _Eso es mentira, al contrario, yo soy muy impuntual_ \- pensó Endo.

-Espero que hayan practicado y todo lo que hagan sea comestible- dijo Tobitaka.

-Bueno, como ya están todos, QUE COMIENCE LA PRUEBA DE COCINA- anuncio Endo emocionado mientras sonaba una especie de campanilla.

-Es la hora- susurró Kazemaru con muchos nervios.

 _-Lo siento Kaze, pero tienes que perder-_ pensó seriamente Miyasaka _._

 _~RING~_

* * *

 **Milly-chan:** Y ese es el final de la primera parte! Estoy super orgullosa! 5500 palabras es un logro para mi jejeje.  
Bueno, como les dije, Yui-chan se fue... y no parece que vaya a volver así que a lo mejor me cambio el nombre a "Mimori-chan", para estar como en Wattpad y Mundo Yaoi...

Este fic, iba a ser un One-shot, pero me di cuenta que sería muy largo, así que lo cambie a Three-shot.

*La verdad no existe ningún personaje con ese nombre (que yo recuerde), pero pues no sabía que otro poner jejeje.

Tampoco me se el nombre de Miyasaka así que perdonen si en la parte de los guardias se ve extraño eso...

Muchas gracias por leer esto!

No dejaré preguntas esta vez, pero les agradecería si comentaran su parte favorita por favor, los quiero!

SE CUIDAN!

BYE, BYE


	3. PARTE 2

**PARTE 2**

-Como se anunció anteriormente deberán cocinar un desayuno, tienen 1 hora así que…. ¡COMIENCEN!- grito Hiroto.

Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a cocinar.

- _Prepararé pastel y de beber… licuado de fresa–_ pensaba Natsumi.

- _Prepararé waffles, con un licuado de plátano_ – pensaba Fuyuka.

- _Preparare caviar y de beber agua_ \- pensaba Aki.

- _Preparare una simple ensalada con una torta de jamón, después de todo no quiero ser escogido-_ pensaba Miyasaka.

- _¿Qué preparare? No sé hacer nada en específico, supongo que… hare unos hot cakes y en un plato aparte colocaré un coctel de frutas… y de tomar… jugo de naranja jejeje, me parece perfecto_ \- pensó Kazemaru poniéndose a trabajar.

Se podía apreciar a las personas de un lado a otro corriendo, yendo por sus ingredientes, platos, etc.

Kazemaru se encontraba algo ansioso por el tiempo, le preocupaba el hecho de no terminar, pero esperaba lograr a tiempo. Comenzó haciendo la masa para hot-cakes, una vez hecha le puso mantequilla al sartén y coloco algo de masa, mientras esta se freía (?) y adquiría ese tono doradito que tanto le gustaba, se puso a cortar la fruta y hacer el jugo de naranja. Estaba tan ocupado que no se daba cuenta de la intensa mirada de Shiro.

Miyasaka, por su parte, había acabo la ensalada hace un rato y solo le faltaba la torta, estaba cortando el pan…

Todos trabajaban arduamente, querían pasar la primera prueba.

Los minutos pasaban, cada vez estaba más cerca el final.

-5 minutos- anunció estrictamente Tobitaka.

Kazemaru lucía preocupado, aún le faltaba cortar los hot-cakes para darles forma de coronita, no sabía si les gustaban los hot-cakes en figuras pero en lo personal él era fan de ello así que lo vio adecuado.

Miyasaka había terminado cerca de 30 minutos antes.

-DEJEN DE COCINAR- anunció Toramaru levantándose de su asiento.

Inmediatamente un montón de gente vestida con trajes de meseros se acercó a recoger sus platos.

-Kazemaru, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Miyasaka esperanzado de escuchar una respuesta negativa.

-La verdad no lo sé, considero que me fue muy bien, pero… no me confío, es algo que yo me comería, pero no se ellos- dijo Kazemaru.

Los meseros anunciaban un nombre y dejaban el plato encima de la mesa. Todo estaba tan serio, hasta el gran Endo Mamoru lo estaba y eso no es algo que se viera todos los días.

-Natsumi Raimon- anunció el mesero que tenía su plato; a simple vista el plato se veía muy bien… Además Endo era amante del pastel.

 _-¿Pastel de desayuno? Eso es algo pesado-_ pensaron Toramaru y Tobitaka para después sonreírse, entre ellos sabían que habían pensado lo mismo.

Cortaron el pastel y los jueces lo probaron, la cara de todos menos la de Fudo se había puesto azul y las ganas de vomitar estaban presentes, sin embargo, no querían lastimar sus sentimientos así que se aguantaron y, como pudieron, se terminaron el trozo que se les había otorgado, todos fulminando al mesero por haber cortado trozos gigantes.

-Aki Kino- anunció el mesero, a simple vista se veía excelente, pero no se iban a confiar, no después de lo que había pasado con el plato de Natsumi.

Aki había hecho caviar a cada uno. Todos asintieron, eso sabía bien.

 _-Sabe bien… sin embargo, la bebida no me convence mucho-_ pensó Tobitaka.

-Fuyuka Kudou- anunció el mesero que traía el plato de la nombrada, no eran waffles suficientes para todos así que tuvieron que compartir, cosa que no era molestia.

Sabía maravillosos y como no, las 3 chicas anteriores habían usado los ingredientes más caros ahí, huevos, leche, harina y de más solamente de alta calidad.

Pasaron unas cuantas personas más y llego el turno de…

-Miyasaka- anunció el guardia, quien sí menciono el nombre que yo no se me.

Se veía que era un plato simple, una torta para cada uno y ensalada para compartir, los jueces estaban bien con el plato, no les desagradaba, era simple pero agradable al gusto.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta- fue anunciado el nombre y Shiro presto más atención cosa que su pareja noto, el pobre mesero tenía 3 bandejas y es que el de cabellos azules se había esforzado mucho para que le tocaran 3 hot-cakes a cada juez, un coctel de frutas a cada uno y su propio jugo.

Tal vez era exagerado pero no sabía los gustos de los jueces así que no sabía cuantos se podía comer cada uno, ni siquiera sabía si lo habían probado. El mencionado temblaba de nervios, sobre todo al ver la cara de asombro que tenían los jueces al ver que había hecho para cada uno.

 _-Debió haberse esforzado mucho-_ pensó Fudo

 _-Mmmmm, se ve muy rico-_ pensó Midorikawa

 _-Esto es…-_ pensó nuestro protagonista.

 _-Vaya, uso ingredientes de calidad baja-_ pensó ahora Tobitaka

 _-Wow, sabe…-_ pensó Toramaru.

Pasaron un par de personas más y después sacaron a todos de la sala en lo que decidían quien pasaba y quién no.

En donde estaban los participantes era en la sala del trono, que era la habitación más grande.

-Espero que logremos pasar la prueba Miyasaka- decía ansioso Kazemaru.

-Sí, lo mismo digo- dijo indiferente Miyasaka deseando lo contrario, obviamente por sus nervios, el peli azul no noto el tono de voz que salía de la voz de Miyasaka.

 **Con el rey y los otros.**

-Ok, sigue el plato de Natsumi Raimon- dijo Hiroto viendo la lista que traía en sus manos.

-NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO- grito Midorikawa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo único que tenía de bueno era el cómo se veía, pero sabía horrible- dijo Tormaru.

-Endo, ¿tú qué opinas?- pregunto Goenji.

-No es por ser mala onda pero, a mí tampoco me gusto- dijo Endo.

-Después de vivir con Yuuto un tiempo y comparando las comidas que tenía antes con las de ahora… esta sabe mal para la gente que no está acostumbrada- dijo esta vez Fudou.

-No hay que distraernos, Aki Kino- repitió Hiroto.

-Me gusto su plato- dijo Endo sonriendo.

-Y a mí- respondieron los demás.

-Pero me siento mal dejando a Natsumi sola, creo que deberíamos sacarlas a las 2- dijo Endo.

-Pues si esa es tu decisión yo la respeto- dijo seriamente Tobitaka mientras los demás asentían.

-Fuyuka Kudou- dijo nuevamente Hiroto.

-Sus waffles estuvieron geniales- dijo Midorikawa feliz.

-Cierto, sabían muy bien- concordó Endo.

-Y el licuado no sabía mal- dijo Toramaru.

-Además de que uso ingredientes de muy alta calidad- informó Fudou.

-PASA- gritaron Midorikawa y Endo al unísono y los demás les daban la razón, Hiroto apuntaba.

 _Unos nombres después…_

-Miyasaka-

-Pues era simple pero no sabía mal- dijo Endo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que puso las cantidades correctas de los condimentos- dijo Toramaru.

-Pasa- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta- anunció Hiroto y Shiro volvió a centrar su atención en ello.

-Los ingredientes eran comunes y corrientes- dijo Tobitaka.

-Fue algo que no había probado antes- confesó Endo.

-Estaban esponjados- dijo Mido.

-A pesar de eso…- hablo Toramaru.

-Fue creativo- comento Tobitaka

-Original- dijo Endo

-Sabía bien- habló Fudo

-Además de que hizo para cada uno de nosotros- dijo Midorikawa

-PASA- gritaron al mismo tiempo y Hiroto seguía haciendo anotaciones.

- _Fue un alimento que nunca antes había comido, Kazemaru Ichirouta, interesante, recordare ese nombre-_ pensó Endo.

 **Minutos después**

-Ok, tenemos los resultados, por favor estén atentos- comento Hiroto entregando la lista a Endo.

Los nombres seguían y seguían, los nervios y la ansiedad inundaban el ambiente.

-Natsumi Raimon- anunció mientras la nombrada daba un paso enfrente seriamente.

-Aki Kino- se anunció, la chica dio un paso colocándose al lado de su amiga, se veía muy feliz y segura de sí misma.

Siguieron unos cuantos nombres más y luego…

-Les agradecemos a todos por participar, sin embargo, no son lo que estamos buscando- termino de decir Endo.

-Eso quiere decir que todo aquel que no fue nombrado pasa a la siguiente ronda- aclaró Fudou.

Se escucharon reclamos, gritos de felicidad y lágrimas entre otras emociones más. Aki estaba sencillamente molesta, cómo se atrevían a ilusionarla para después decirle que no había pasado, era el colmo, definitivamente se iban a arrepentir. Natsumi, por el contrario, trataba de recoger su orgullo del suelo. Fuyuka estaba que no podía aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad.

Miyasaka estaba muy molesto, no le gustaba que Kazemaru hubiera pasado la prueba, pero le gustaba menos haber pasado él la prueba, digo, sinceramente ¿qué había hecho para pasar? Era ilógico.

Kazemaru, por otro lado, estaba que no se la creía, su platillo común y corriente había pasado, él había pasado, ahora está en la 2da ronda, Dios le había dado una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Les solicitamos a todos aquellos que no pasaron la prueba se retiren- pidió Kido de favor.

Algunos, como Natsumi, se fueron con su frente en alto caminando dignamente. Otros, como Aki, tuvieron que ser arrastrado por guardias. Finalmente, después de 15 minutos la sala queda solo con los ganadores de la 1er prueba, un total de 44 personas.

-Llego la hora de anunciar la 2da ronda- dijo Tachi emocionado logrando que todos se callaran.

-Resulta que nuestro rey invento hace un par de años un juego llamado "Fútbol", mañana se dividirán en equipos y jugaran un partido, los equipos perdedores se retirarán de la prueba- explico Goenji.

-¿En qué consiste el Fútbol?- pregunto alguien en el fondo. Endo lo miro sin poder creérselo y luego bajo la mirada triste.

-Ahí está el pequeño detalle, nosotros no les vamos a explicar qué es el futbol ni en que consiste, ustedes deberán descubrirlo, seremos particularmente estrictos ya que a todos nos gusta el fútbol, esfuércense- finalizo Tsunami.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse poco después del anuncio… Shiro fijo su mirada en Kazemaru, quien se veía preocupado…

- _Se ve preocupado_ \- ¿ven?... Ehem- _Yo lo ayudaré_ \- pensó Shiro feliz, el haría que Kazemaru pasará la prueba a como dé lugar, él no lo llamaría trampa, más bien era una manera de ayudar a un amigo que no conoce.

Nuestro protagonista de cabellos azules sabía claramente que era el fútbol, era obvio, tantos años viendo a Endo, ¿cómo no iba a saber qué es el futbol?, sin embargo, no estaba preocupado por eso, estaba preocupado porque, a pesar de ver al amor de su vida jugarlo, él nunca lo había intentado, prefería el atletismo, no conocía las reglas del juego y temía cometer una falta porque seguramente tenía reglas, como en todos los deportes.

-Kazemaru, vámonos- hablo Miyasaka jalando de la mano de Kazemaru pues estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado parado frente al rey como un bobo.

-Pero que vergüenza he pasado, Miyasaka, ¿Por qué no me has sacado antes de ahí?- pregunto Kazemaru susurrando a su amigo.

-Lo intenté pero no hacías caso- se excusó el menor.

Cuando estuvieron afuera lo primero que hicieron fue ir a sus casas a conversar de la siguiente prueba.

-¿Fútbol? No tenía idea de que eso existiera- comento Miyasaka.

-Yo sí, el Rey Endo es increíblemente bueno- suspiro Kazemaru con un tono de enamorado.

-Pufff, seguro, sabía que dirías eso- bufo con molestia, cosa que Kazemaru otra vez no noto debido a que se encontraba recordando la fuerza de Endo al detener aquel balón.

-Bueno, mejor vamos a la biblioteca, tal vez encontremos algo de información en ellas- hablo Kazemaru jalando a su amigo al lugar dicho.

Una vez llegaron a la biblioteca vieron como salían un montón de personas con uno que otro libro en manos, aquello preocupo un poco a Kazemaru.

-¿Cómo que buscaban?- pregunto la chica que atendía el lugar.

-Algo que tenga que ver con el fútbol- respondió Kazemaru.

-¿Fútbol? No tengo idea de que sea eso- contesto la chica. Con esa respuesta todo había quedado más que claro, sí ella no tenía idea de que era ese deporte significaba que no había registros de eso en la biblioteca.

- _SÍ-_ pensó emocionado y muy feliz Miyasaka.

-Bueno- suspiro resignado Kazemaru mientras salía del lugar seguido de su amigo.

-Kazemaru, mejor hay que renunciar, no vamos a poder esta vez, no conocemos el juego, podríamos cometer faltas, no queremos que eso suceda, ¿quieres pasar vergüenza enfrente del amor de tu vida?- trataba de convencer Miyasaka.

-Tal vez tengas razón- suspiró resignado Kazemaru.

-¿Sabes qué? Hay que cenar juntos, al rato vengo a tu casa- dijo Miyasaka para meterse a su casa.

El de cabello azul y ojos color almendra entro a su casa triste y suspirando, cosa que llamo la atención de su madre.

-¿Hijo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Estoy bien mamá, es sólo que la prueba…- decía Kazemaru muy tristemente.

-¿No la pasaste?-

-¿Eh? Oh no, pase la primera, era hacer un desayuno, logré hacerlo, pero el problema es la segunda, es una prueba de fútbol- explico Kazemaru.

-Entiendo, bueno… Lamento no poder ayudarte hijo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es el fútbol-.

-No te preocupes madre, está bien, sé qué es el fútbol, pero no tengo ni idea de sus reglas, posiciones y eso-.

-Bueno… no puedo ayudarte con eso, pero creo que puedo subirte los ánimos con tu comida favorita- dijo su madre entrando a la cocina.

Esta tristeza duro unas cuentas horas, Kazemaru no quería rendirse, pero aquel deporte era el que más amaba el amor de su vida, no quería que este lo odiará por cometer faltas o hacer trampas.

Paso el tiempo y antes de darse cuenta dieron las 8 de la noche, alguien tocaba la puerta y quien abrió fue Kazemaru.

-Hola Kazemaru Ichirouta- hablo la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Ehmm? ¿Desea algo?- pregunto Ichirouta algo confundido.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo Kazemaru Ichirouta, por fin logre recordarte- dijo la otra persona.

-¿Recordarme? ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto Kazemaru dejando pasar al chico y cerrando la puerta. Ambos se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala para hablar más cómodos.

-Sí, fue hace unos años, mi nombre es Shiro Goenji- dijo la otra persona.

-Shiro Goenji, tú estás junto al rey en lo de las pruebas- dijo Kazemaru.

-Cierto, es por eso que estoy así, vengo a ayudarte- respondió.

-¿Ayudarme? Pero eso es trampa-.

-No es trampa, además mucha gente hace trampa en esta prueba, no te preocupes, sólo es una pequeña ayuda a un viejo conocido-.

-¿De dónde nos conocemos? Perdón por no recordarte- dijo apenado el de cabello azul.

-No hay problema, no hablábamos, solamente nos vimos un par de veces, recuerdo que espiabas a Endo cuando salía de la escuela de caballeros- dijo Shiro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sonrojando al otro.

-¿Espiar? No, yo no…- trataba de negar nervioso Kazemaru.

-No trates de negarlo, está bien, yo espiaba a Shuuya, así que es normal- sonrió tranquilamente.

- _No, por mucho que lo piense eso no es normal_ \- pensó.

-Bueno, me caes muy bien, es por eso que he decidido ayudarte- continuó Shiro.

-¿Cómo? Estuve practicando yo solo, como no tengo una pelota use mucho papel en bola… Ni de esa manera pude hacerlo bien- suspiró resignado Kaze.

-Pues vaya… No pensé que fueras tan malo, pero no te preocupes, Endo escribió un libro, te lo prestaré para que practiques, pero antes, debes prometerme una cosa- advirtió Shiro.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kazemaru intrigado.

-Solamente lo abrirás cuando yo este fuera de tu casa. ¡PROMÉTELO!-

-Lo prometo- asintió serio.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una libreta color entre verde feo y azul triste.

-Gracias- dijo recibiéndola, vaya… por fin vería algo escrito por aquel ser humano que había llamado su atención desde hace más de 7 años.

-Bueno, te queda poco tiempo para practicar así que mejor me voy de una vez, así podrás "leer" lo que el amor de tu vida escribió- dijo Shiro levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentada; haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra leer, algo que confundió mucho a Kazemaru, pero no le dio importancia.

El que vivía en ese hogar acompaño al invitado a la salida y ahí se despidieron.

-Bien, vamos a ver- comento Kazemaru abriendo la libreta- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido al ver su contenido.

En la libreta había varios dibujos, unos muy bien hechos y otros… no tanto, el joven hojeo la libreta en busca de letras, palabras, algo que pudiera leer pero no había nada…

-No estoy seguro de que esto me ayude de algo pero… pues… trataré de descifrar lo que veo- dijo Kazemaru agarrando la libreta, su pelota de papel y saliendo de la casa.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Hijo, ya es hora de que te levantes, no queremos que llegues tarde- entró la mujer a la habitación de su hijo, sin embargo, no vio a nadie en la cama, eso la preocupo de sobre manera, le grito a su esposo por ayuda y estuvo a punto de salir de la casa cuando la puerta de ésta se abrió dejando ver al joven que buscaban- ¡HIJO!- exclamó feliz abrazándolo.

-Hola mamá- dijo Kazemaru algo cansado y todo cubierto de lodo.

-¿Qué tienes hijo?- pregunto extrañada.

-Estuve entrenando hasta tarde, no estoy seguro de que el entrenamiento haya logrado su cometido, pero espero lograrlo, ahora tomare una ducha y desayunaré- dicho esto Kazemaru entro a su habitación buscando ropa.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntaba para sí misma la mujer.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Kazemaru ya estaba listo por lo que decidió que era hora de buscar a su amigo Miyasaka e ir a realizar la prueba, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo pero por lo menos esta vez no llegaría tarde.

-¡MIYASAKA!- grito fuera de la casa de su amigo.

-¡YA VOY!- se escuchó dentro de la casa, unas pisadas como de alguien corriendo y bajando las escaleras se escucharon y después, frente a él, se encontraba su amigo ya listo para la prueba.

-Vaya, te veo decidido- dijo Kazemaru sorprendido.

-Así es, dormí mucho anoche así que tengo mucha energía-

-Bueno… vamos- dijo el de cabellos azules comenzando a caminar.

- _Definitivamente haré que pierdas la prueba Kazemaru, te lo aseguró_ \- pensó Miyasaka determinado.

 **Tiempo después, en el castillo**

-Bueno, me alegra que se presentarán hoy puntualmente a las 12:00, la prueba es fútbol como ya se había mencionado antes- hablaba Kido seriamente.

-Nosotros haremos sus equipos, si escuchan su nombre den un paso al frente, cuando sean 11 serán un equipo.

Los nombres seguían y seguían y de momento el de Kazemaru no había salido.

-Fuyuka Kudou- se escuchó nombrar y la chica peli morada dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa, ella no estaba preocupada, el fútbol se le daba muy bien, practicaba bastante debido a su padre, sólo esperaba que su equipo fuera igual de bueno que ella- Ustedes 11 serán un equipo- terminaron de anunciar al primer equipo.

Así siguieron nombrando a los otros equipos.

-Los 11 restantes serán el 4to equipo- dijo Goenji mirándolos.

Entre los 11 restantes se encontraban Kazemaru y Miyasaka, el primero feliz de no estar lejos de su amigo, sin embargo, el segundo no se encontraba tan feliz como su amigo, sería más difícil hacer fallar a Kazemaru si estaban en el mismo equipo.

Los partidos comenzaron y todos veían asombrados el juego entre el 1er y 2do equipo, Endo veía todo tan triste y devastado, eran horribles jugando el juego, la única que lo hacía bien era la de pelo morado pero desafortunadamente se encontraba en un equipo de malos jugadores. La victoria se la llevo el 2do equipo.

-Qué equipo tan malo… perdimos- susurraba Fuyuka triste en un rincón.

-Gracias al 1er equipo por participar, hagan el favor de retirarse- comento Afuro seriamente, los demás comenzaron a retirarse.

Pronto la batalla entre el 3er y 4to equipo empezó, Kazemaru era un excelente defensa, había practicado mucho y eso se podía notar, por otro lado, a pesar de que Miyasaka no quería ganar, jugaba bastante bien como centrocampista.

- _La libreta no me ayudo en nada pero creo que el entrenamiento fue efectivo_ \- pensaba Kazemaru concentrado.

- _¿Pudo leer la libreta de Endo? Juega muy bien_ \- pensaba Shiro mirando intensamente a Kazemaru sin darse cuenta que su pareja y su hermano lo veían extrañados.

El juego acabo con una puntuación mejor de la que se esperaba Kazemar favor su equipo, fue bastante bueno que en su equipo 6 personas además de él supieran jugar.

Miyasaka, por el contrario, no podía estar más enojado, a pesar de que le paso la pelota al equipo contrario 5 veces, cometió faltas a su propio equipo y además metió un autogol no había logrado perder, el otro equipo era malísimo.

Endo, nuestro amado rey, sonreía orgulloso, el 4to equipo jugaba muy bien, tal vez 4 personas lo hicieron muy mal, pero 7 de ellos eran buenos, les faltaba practica pero eran buenos, el chico de cabellos azules y ojos color almendra, Kazemaru Ichirouta, si bien recordaba, lo había hecho muy bien como defensa, sin duda era alguien interesante.

-Dentro de 30 minutos se llevará a cabo la final, descansen y prepárense- anunció Endo emocionado.

Kazemaru veía todo con mucho cuidado, le parecía un poco injusto que la competencia fuera ese mismo día, el equipo vencedor del primer partido, es decir, equipo número 2, llevaba descansando ya más tiempo y ellos sólo tendrían 30 minutos para descansar, pero no dijo nada.

-Miyasaka, debes estar más atento- regañaba a su amigo.

-Ya lo sé Kazemaru- decía ignorándolo.

Mientras tanto, los "jueces" hablaban un poco más alejados de ahí.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente sorprendente en el 4to equipo- exclamo Tachi sonriendo.

-Exacto, es como si alguien les hubiera ayudado- dijo ahora Atsuya mirando acusadoramente a su hermano.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué insinúas?- se hacía el desentendido Shiro.

-Es que te ves muy interesado por el chico de cabello azul- respondió Goenji.

-¿Estás celoso?- se burló Fudou.

-No, no estoy celoso, confió en Shiro, pero creo que es algo bastante obvio- respondió Goenji con total calma.

-Bueno, tal vez sí le ayude un poco- confesó Shiro.

-¡LO SABÍA!- grito Atsuya.

-Entonces debemos descalificarlo- comento Endo seriamente.

-No realmente, cuando dije que lo ayude creo que sólo termine confundiéndolo más- defendió Shiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Toramaru.

-Para que supiera como jugar fútbol le preste la libreta que Endo escribió- explicó.

-¿Te refieres a la que sólo tiene dibujos feos que nadie entiende?- preguntó Tobitaka.

-Esa misma- dijo sonriendo.

-Ohhh, entonces está bien- exclamaron todos haciendo sentir mal a Endo debido a su "letra".

Los minutos pasaron y por fin comenzó el partido final, estaba muy reñido, ambos equipos tenían buenos jugadores y malos jugadores, además todos estaban igual de cansados lo que lo hacía más difícil, después de una agotadora batalla, el equipo 4 fue el vencedor por la diferencia de un punto.

-¡SÍ! ¡GANAMOS!- gritaban muy alegres los del equipo vencedor, excepto Miyasaka, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, tenía que actuar cuanto antes, ni modo, no quería llegar a eso pero… Miaysaka hablaría con su padre.

-Felicidades a los ganadores- felicitó Tsunami.

-Sin embargo, para la siguiente prueba se necesita a un concursante más así que yo, Endo Mamoru, después de observar el desempeño de su jugada he decidido quien será esa persona del equipo 2 en pasar a la siguiente ronda…- comento Endo para después crear una pausa dramática- Esa persona… esa persona… eres… eres tú… Suzuki Keisuke-.

-¡SÍ!- grito emocionado el nombrado.

-La 3er prueba comienza mañana a las 2:30 pm, lleguen puntuales- anunció Kido.

-Por motivos especiales la 3er prueba se anunciará mañana mismo- comento Shiro.

-Retírense- pidió Hiroto.

En el trayecto de regreso a su casa Kazemaru hablaba muy emocionado de la prueba y Miaysaka sólo lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que decidió que ya era hora de ponerle fin al amor de Kazemaru hacia Endo.

-Kazemaru, lo he pensado mucho y creo que es mejor que hablemos hoy en la noche… Cenemos juntos- hablo Miyasaka.

-¿Te gusta cenar en mi casa verdad?- pregunto sonriente y con algo de burla Kazemaru.

-Tu casa es cómoda y tu mamá cocina muy bien- respondió Miaysaka.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato- sonrió mientras se despedían.

Una vez dentro de su casa, Kazemaru le contó a su madre todo con mucha emoción y después se fue a descansar.

Y así pasó la tarde y muy pronto llego la noche, eran aproximadamente las 19:30 cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Kazemaru, soy yo, Miyasaka, déjame entrar- se escuchó fuera de la puerta, la madre de Kazemaru fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al joven acompañado de su padre.

-Vaya, que gran sorpresa, señor Miyasaka, joven Miyasaka, pasen por favor- hablo la mujer haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a los hombres.

Se acomodaron todos en la mesa, Kazemaru les aviso que Miyasaka cenaría con ellos, pero no le informó que también estaría su padre ahí.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, nadie quería romperlo, era un poco incómodo, cuando la madre recogió todos los platos, el padre de Kazemaru habló.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa que nos acompañará señor Miyasaka, usualmente sólo viene su hijo-.

-Jum, vengo a discutir cierto asunto por petición de mi hijo- respondió el adulto mirando a Ichirouta.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es ese asunto?- intervino la madre de nuestro protagonista.

-Muy sencillo, vengo a comprometer a mi hijo con el suyo- explicó tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!?- gritaron todos sorprendidos, menos el abuelo de Kazemaru, quien asintió.

-¿Comprometerme con Miyasaka? Debe haber un error, a Miyasaka sólo lo veo como un amigo, vamos Miyasaka, dile a tu padre que es una locura- dijo Kazemaru un poco preocupado.

-¿Una locura? No lo creo, Kazemaru, ya es hora de que te des cuenta, me gustas, quiero casarme contigo- hablo Miyasaka.

-Pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte, a mí me gusta…- y antes de seguir hablando fue cruelmente interrumpido.

-El Rey Endo, si ya lo sé, pero date cuenta, el jamás te hará caso, no seas un idiota, te amo, cásate con alguien que te amé, como yo-

-Es cierto mi querido nieto- se metió en la conversación el abuelo.

-Pero padre, Ichirouta es libre de decidir con quién casarse- entro en la discusión la mamá de Kazemaru.

-Es cierto, me temo que tendré que rechazar la petición- hablo esta vez el papá de Kazemaru.

-¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!- exclamo molesto el Miyasaka menor.

-Me tome las molestias de venir- dijo enojado el señor Miyasaka.

-Tiene razón, lo mejor es que Ichirouta se case con alguien que lo ame como Miyasaka lo hace a que viva en un sueño con el Rey Endo, un sueño que además es imposible- dijo esta vez el abuelo de Kazemaru.

-Tú no puedes decirme con quien puedo soñar y con quien no abuelo, yo soy libre de escoger con quien casarme, Miyasaka, sólo te veo como un amigo- dijo molesto Kazemaru.

La pelea duro bastantes minutos, la familia de Miyasaka y el abuelo de Kazemaru querían convencer al de cabello azul de casarse con el joven Miyasaka, mientras los demás rechazaban la oferta.

-Hagamos esto, si Ichirouta no pasa la prueba se casará con Miyasaka, por el contrario, si Ichirouta pasa la prueba, lo que es casi imposible, se podrá casar con el Rey Endo- dictó el abuelo.

-Pero…- Kazemaru iba a decir algo, eso era de verdad injusto, cómo podía su mejor amigo hacerle esto.

-De acuerdo- aceptaron ambos padres.

-Me parece bien- dijo el joven Miyasaka.

-Pero querido- se quejó la mamá.

-Amor, si seguimos así la pelea no terminará, lo mejor será que el acuerdo quede así- dijo el padre estrechando el brazo con el señor Miayasaka.

Pocos minutos después de que se fueran, Kazemaru subió las escaleras devastado y deprimido.

-No sé cómo pudiste hacer algo así- dijo la abuela de Kazemaru viendo con decepción a su esposo.

-Eres de lo peor papá- dijo esta vez la mamá de Kazemaru.

-Era lo mejor, con Miyasaka tendrá un futuro asegurado, debe dejar de pensar que tiene futuro con el rey Endo- se defendió el abuelo.

-Aún queda una prueba, lo mejor es confiar en nuestro hijo- dijo el papá de Kazemaru terminando la pelea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 _ **Bien, Bien, se lo que dirán: "Tu dijiste que iba a estar más largo" "Pensé que las pruebas acababan en este capítulo" "¿Espere tanto sólo para esto?" Y lo siento, tienen razón, las pruebas debían acabar en este capítulo, ni siquiera hice 5000 palabras, sólo 4710… Pueden enojarse conmigo y lanzarme lo que quieran… lo aceptaré de rodillas…**_

 _ **Espacio para que me lancen cosas….**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **Bien, ya fue suficiente, alto… También deben comprender que pues, con clases de coreano por las tardes ya era difícil más lo es aún con clases de natación… Pero trataré de tener el capítulo lo antes posible... Después de todo, en el capítulo que sigue se acaba...**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por su paciencia, los amo mucho.**_

 _ **BYE, BYE**_


End file.
